Bad Luck Sonic
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Sonic gets nothing but bad luck after being hit by one of Eggman's machines. He has to reverse it before it's too late for him. Read to find out more. Rated T for language.
1. Sonic and the Laser

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the first chapter of Bad Luck Sonic, my latest fanfiction. Check Ch. 9 of Previews for the summary and a preview. Before we get to the story, I have two things to say. First, I deleted The Return of Cosmo, Chip, and Maria because I couldn't come up with any original ideas. And second, I noticed there wasn't a lot of views for my other stories. I really want you guys to check those without reading separate chapters. Gaming Generations was popular in its first three months and it was my first fanfiction on this site. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Shadow's POV<p>

I was walking with Maria when we saw Eggman heading into a parking garage. Maria and I followed him inside and saw Sonic, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver fighting Swatbots, Egg Fighters, and Egg Pawns. "Need any help, Faker," I asked Sonic. "It wouldn't hurt," Sonic replied. I told Maria to stay back while I kicked some metal. I skated over to a cluster of Swatbots and started to dispatch them one by one. After a while, I started to get exhausted. There were simply too much Swatbots. "Maria, get Rocket," I said. "Okay," Maria replied before walking over to a payphone.

* * *

><p>Rocket's POV<p>

I was watching an episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury and copying the fighting styles of the rangers when my cell phone went off. I picked it up and saw an unregistered number. "Who is this," I asked. "It's Maria," the voice on the other line said. "Maria, what's going on," I asked. "It's Shadow. Eggman's attacking and he's outnumbered," Maria replied. "I'm on my way," I said before hanging up. I rushed downstairs and over to my newly purchased motorcycle. It roared to life and I drove over to the parking garage.

* * *

><p>Sonic's POV<p>

I was currently outnumbered when I heard revving. I turned my head and saw Rocket on his motorcycle. He came in and mowed down some of the Egg Fighters I was fighting. "Yo, Eggman! Didn't your mom ever tell you not to overpower your opponents," Rocket asked. "My mother never said that," Eggman replied. "Fair enough. Time for me to kick some robot ass," Rocket said before he mowed some of the Swatbots Shadow and Rouge were fighting. "Oh, that's it. You'll regret getting entangled in my plans," Eggman said before firing off a laser. Rocket used one of the motorcycle's mirrors to reflect the laser. The laser missed everyone else until it finally hit me. "Damn it! I was aiming straight for Rocket," Eggman said. "What'd I tell you before? You can't swear. Only Shadow can swear," Rocket said. "Damn right," Shadow said. "You'll get it next time," Eggman said before flying off. "Good riddance to bad crap," Rocket said. "What was that laser all about," Silver asked. "I'm not sure. It probably wasn't good, though. That much I know," Rocket said. "Come on. We should go before Eggman comes back," Blaze said. All of us headed back to Rocket's apartment to talk about the possibilities of the laser that was shot at me.


	2. Sonic's Luck Changes

Sonic's POV

All of us walked into the apartment complex Rocket lived in. Rocket called the elevator and we rode it up to the third floor. "Here it is, guys," Rocket said as he led us to one of the doors. He got his key out and unlocked the door. "Make yourself at home," Rocket said as we walked into the apartment. We looked around and saw the paradise Rocket had made out of an apartment. "Incredible. You live here," Rouge asked. "I do. It's definitely a good place to live," Rocket replied. "Hey, Rocket. Where's the bathroom," I asked. "Through that door right over there," Rocket replied. I walked over to the bathroom and did my business. I decided to wash my hands because Rocket was a good friend. When I turned the sink on, nothing came out. I looked into the faucet and was met with a flurry of water. It propelled me straight into the shower curtains. Rocket, Shadow, and Silver came running in to see me tangled up in the curtains. "What the hell happened to you," Silver asked. "I don't know," I replied.

* * *

><p>Rocket's POV<p>

Sonic and I were walking down the streets of Station Square. Sonic was walking while I was juggling three of the Chaos Emeralds. "So you have no idea of what happened? No logical reason or explanation," I asked. "Not really. I just got sprayed with water and that was it," Sonic replied. "Hmm, sounds like that laser changed your good luck into bad luck," I said. "What are you talking about," Sonic asked as he came to a halt. "Think about it. Eggman shoots that laser at you, then you get sprayed with water. That was a good-luck-to-bad-luck laser you got hit with. Thanks," I said. "For what," he asked. "For taking the hit. Who knows what would've happened if I had been hit with the laser," I replied. "Whatever," Sonic muttered before walking off. I looked up and saw a piano about to fall. "Sonic, be careful," I said. "Why," he asked. Right at that moment, the ropes holding the piano in place broke and the piano came crashing down. Sonic was a good fifteen inches from the crash site and wasn't crushed. "That's why," I said walking up to Sonic. Everyone started gathering to look at the piano that almost crushed Sonic the Hedgehog. "Damn. You guys alright," the man lifting the piano asked us. "We are. Sonic was a good fifteen inches away," I replied. "Good. For a minute there, I thought I killed the Hero of Mobius," he said. "All right. That's just one example of bad luck," Sonic said. "Actually, two. I'm counting what happened in the apartment," I said before looking up. "Make that three." "What are you talking about," Sonic asked before he was covered in garbage. "That's three. And now it's four," I said before barking was heard. "Dogs love garbage. And I smell a little bit of dog food in there." "I better jet," Sonic said before running off. Ten dogs soon started chasing Sonic and they caught up to him. "You forgot something, Sonic. Dogs can outlast a supersonic hedgehog," I shouted while Sonic was screaming "Get them off! Get them off!"


	3. Sonic's Bad Day

Rocket's POV

I was helping Sonic walk because his legs were clawed and bitten by dogs. "How you holding up," I asked. "Pretty good," Sonic replied. After a while, we found a park bench Sonic could rest on. "Oh, my leg," Sonic said as he sat down. "Hey, be grateful Sally isn't here," I said. "Sonic, is that you," a voice asked. "Damn it," I muttered after I turned my head to see Sally. "Sonic, what the hell happened to you," Sally asked as she looked over Sonic's injuries. "Some dogs jumped on me and attacked me," Sonic replied.

"They're technically called German Shepards. I tell you this so you don't look stupid," I corrected. "I can't believe this. And you just let this happen, Rocket," Sally said. "Hold on. I couldn't stop them unless I wanted to get mauled," I defended. "Okay, tell me exactly what happened," Sally demanded. "It all started...," I started to explain. I finished explaining with the moment the dogs attacked Sonic. "Is that really what happened," Sally asked. "It sure was. So far, five bad things happened to Sonic," I replied. "Wait, five? I only counted four," Sonic said. I then pointed to the 'Wet Paint' sign on the bench.

Sonic groaned as he saw a part of his blue fur was now brown. "Great. Now it's five," Sonic said. "Look, a pigeon," Sally said as she pointed to the sky. "Make that six," I said. "What," Sonic asked before something white came down on his shoulder. "Please let this be mayo," Sonic said as he looked at his shoulder. "Nope. That's pigeon crap," I said, snickering. "Great. My luck _has _changed," Sonic said before standing up. As we started walking out of the park, Sonic's left shoe stepped in something. He looked at his shoe and groaned.

"Pigeon crap on your shoulder, dog crap on your shoe. It's really shaping up to be a good day for you, Sonic," I said, snickering. "Pay no mind to him, Sonic. Maybe your luck won't last," Sally said. "Maybe you're riiiiigggghhhhttt," Sonic said as he fell into the sewers. He landed in the sewage with a loud splash. "Gross," Sonic said. "That's not even the worse of it. There's dog crap down there, too," I said as I stood over the manhole Sonic fell through. "This is officially the worst day of my life," Sonic said. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least no one will know you sat on a bench with wet paint," I said before laughing.


	4. More Luck Changes

Knuckles' POV

I was waiting outside Rocket's apartment when I smelled something that seriously reeked. Rocket came up the stairs with a messed-up Sonic. "Don't. Ask," Sonic said angrily. "Dog crap on his left shoe. Pigeon crap on his shoulder. Attacked by dogs. Covered in trash. Fell into the sewers," Rocket said as he got out his key and opened the door. "And I guess wet paint," I said after seeing a patch of brown on Sonic. "You guessed it," Rocket replied. "Shut it, why don't you," Sonic said angrily before walking into the bathroom. "Geez, who put a scorpion in his sneakers," I asked. "He's just sore about what happened," Rocket said. "Well, what happened," I asked.

"Well, Sonic...," Rocket started explaining. "Oh, God. That's a laugh and a half," I said, wiping a tear from my right eye. "I know, right," Rocket replied, laughing. "So, Sonic actually fell into the sewers," I asked. "He sure did. It was freaking hilarious," Rocket replied. Rocket and I laughed about all the misfortune Sonic experienced. Rocket's cell phone went off, so he checked to see who was calling. "What's going on," he asked. "Cool. We're on the way," he said before hanging up. "What's going on," I asked. "It's Eggman. He's back," Rocket replied. Both of us ran out of the apartment to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Blaze's POV<p>

Silver and I were currently fighting Egg Fighters while Shadow and Rouge were fighting Swatbots. I looked over to my left and saw Julie-Su and Mighty fighting Egg Pawns. I looked over to my right and saw Bunnie fighting Buzz Bombers and Motobugs all by herself. Suddenly, three Buzz Bombers were destroyed while Bunnie defeated some of the Motobugs. Rocket soon landed right near Bunnie and took out some of the Motobugs. "Bunnie, need some help," he asked. "I sure do," Bunnie replied. The Buzz Bombers and Motobugs had looks of fright on their faces as if they knew who Rocket was. "Get lost," Rocket said. The Buzz Bombers and Motobugs followed Rocket's harsh command and fled."Cowards! I'll have you dismantled," Eggman shouted. "You definitely know how to take care of business," Bunnie said. "It's all part of the job," Rocket replied. I looked back over to my left and saw no Egg Pawns stood. "Jules, are you okay," I heard Knuckles ask. "I'm okay. Especially now that you're here," Julie replied staring into Knuckles' eyes. "Oh, get a room, you two," Mighty said. "Eggman, your path ends here," Silver said. "I don't think so. In fact, I think I should alter your luck," Eggman replied before firing off his laser. It missed Rocket, Mighty, Julie, Bunnie, Shadow and I, but hit Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver.

"Come on. I just can't hit Rocket today," Eggman said. "My permanent good luck prevents me from getting hit," Rocket said. "You'll get yours eventually," Eggman said before disappearing. "Great. Now I have the same luck Sonic has," Knuckles said. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here," Julie said. Suddenly, a boulder rolled down the side of the rock quarry we were in. Rocket looked over and saw the boulder was rolling straight toward Julie and Knuckles. "Julie, look out," Rocket said before he pulled Julie to the side and let the boulder flatten Knuckles. Julie, Rocket, Mighty, and I stood over Knuckles, who currently looked like a flattened cartoon character. "That would've happened to you if I wasn't here," Rocket said to Julie.


	5. Reversing the Luck

Bunnie's POV

I was just watching Rocket devise a plan to reverse the luck Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver have. I was charmed by the way he talked: straightforward, smart, and tactical. I was too distracted by his strategic know-how that I didn't hear him talking to me. "Bunnie, Bunnie. Mobius to Bunnie, didn't you hear me," he asked. "Sorry about that. I was distracted," I replied. "It happens. To recap, Wave'll be behind Eggman ready to disable the laser," Rocket said. "I'll try to be careful," Wave said. "Storm, Knux, Bunnie, Julie, Mighty, Espio, Blaze, and Amy will be hammering the robots into scrap metal." "And with our combined strength, those tin cans won't stand a chance," Mighty said. "And I'll be acting as the target," Rocket explained. "Are you sure about this," Blaze asked. "I'm sure," Rocket replied. "Sounds like a good plan," I said. "Thanks," Rocket said. "All right. Let's move out," I said. All of us then left to put Rocket's plan into action.

* * *

><p>Mighty's POV<p>

I was just punching my way through Egg Fighters while Julie was blasting them. Knux and Espio was neutralizing Egg Launchers, Bunnie and Blaze were annihilating Egg Pawns, and Storm and Amy were turning Buzz Bombers into scrap metal. I saw Wave moving closer and closer to Eggman while Rocket was trying to not get hit. With his kind of luck, that didn't need much effort. He kept on taunting while Eggman kept on missing. "Quit moving so I can hit you," Eggman said. "I don't know. If I quit moving, then I won't the good luck I had so far. So, no," Rocket replied before moving around again. "Yo, Rocky! You need any help," I asked. "No thanks, Might. I'm good," Rocket replied.

* * *

><p>Wave's POV<p>

I was hiding behind one of the nearby rocks waiting for Rocket's signal. I was right behind Eggman and was ready to dismantle the laser. Right now, Eggman was trying to use Rocket for target practice. Rocket kept on getting out of the way making Eggman seriously furious. "Come on, Eggman. You could at least try to hit me," Rocket taunted. "I am trying. You keep moving," Eggman said. "Well, try to aim a little better," Rocket replied. I was close enough to jump over to the laser and start dismantling it. I just needed to wait for the signal. "Come on, Eggman. Are you a man or a swallow," Rocket taunted. I quickly recognized that as the signal Rocket selected. I jumped onto the laser and started working on it while Rocket kept Eggman distracted. "Just a little bit more," I muttered. I then finished my work on the laser and jumped off before it came crashing down. "What? No! All my work is ruined," Eggman said. "It probably wasn't going to last long anyway," Rocket said. "Come on, we should get moving," Bunnie said. All of us then walked back home.

* * *

><p>Rocket's POV<p>

I rolled the dice and they landed on seven. I then moved my game piece seven spaces and landed on the final space. "Yes, seven in a row," I said. "Wow, you really do have good fortune," Rouge said. "I told you," I said. So far, the score was 7-0, seven being the number of games I've won and zero being the number of games Rouge won. "You up for another game," I asked. "Why not? Maybe this time I'll get lucky," she replied. "Don't be sure," I said before rolling the dice. Today, Sonic got luck far different from the luck he usually had. Today, he became Bad Luck Sonic.


End file.
